


Child Stars

by Saiouma_Fangirl



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Adopted Children, Band-Aids, Best Friends, Big Brothers, Child Neglect, Childhood, Childhood Trauma, Children, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Kids, Domestic Fluff, Dress Up, Elementary School, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fake Marriage, Fear, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Forced, Forehead Kisses, Gen, Gentle Kissing, Growing Up, Growing Up Together, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Light Angst, Little Sisters, Male-Female Friendship, Marriage Proposal, Married Couple, Mild Language, Modeling, Mother Complex, Mother's Day, Nail Polish, Panic Attacks, Past Sexual Abuse, Singing, Sleep, Sleepy Cuddles, Stress Relief, Tired Saihara Shuichi, Triggers, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29498220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saiouma_Fangirl/pseuds/Saiouma_Fangirl
Summary: After having a rough childhood after being a child star, Sumi Saihara is finally enjoying herself being a kid.
Kudos: 2





	Child Stars

It is as a nice spring day. Shuichi Saihara decided to take advantage of it and went to a park. It was a little crowded with vendors, women taking yoga lessons and people with their kids, but it was still a great day.

Shuichi was buying two cold drinks from a food truck, and he suddenly felt a hard stap on his back, startling him.

"Heya, Sidekick!"

Shuichi recognized that loud voice. He turned around and saw Kaito and Kaede, his two childhood friends.

"Oh, hey guys. I didn't expect to see both of you here", he said, smiling a little.

"We could say the same thing for you, Saihara", said Kaede. "Who's that other drink for?"

"Well, when I wanted to go to the park this morning, I had to bring my sister with me. These drinks are for us", he said, pointing to the the swing set.

"Huh? I didn't know you had a sister", Kaede said.

"Well, my parents wanted to-. H-hey! Kaito!"

Kaito ran up to the playground and stopped the swing Shuichi's younger sister was on. Confused, the little girl looked up.

"Hey! I'm Kaito Momota! Luminary of the Stars and- blahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblah-!"

The little Saihara looked at him. She looked confused, weirded and... Scared? Whi ch was understandable, since she has no clue who this "Luminary of the Stars" dude was.

So she did what any kid would. She screamed and ran up to Shuichi, while the poor astronaut looked confused.


End file.
